The Good, The Bad, And Everything In Between
by bwayfan
Summary: Draco Malfoy's sister enters Hogwarts for the first time. She is immediately sorted into Slytherin like the rest of her family. But she meets friends from Gryffidor who quickly show her that there isn't a straight line between good and evil. Please, R&R!
1. Introduction

-The Good, The Bad, And Everything In Between

I would like to start off my first fan fiction piece on this site with a quote from one of my favorite novels and Broadway productions:

"Are people really born wicked? Or do they simply have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, everyone is born with a mother and father. So could they have been born wicked, being born as everyone else? Or did something happen in their life to change their ways forever. And what creates wickedness? And more importantly, is there any way one can become non-wicked after already having the title?"-Wicked, by Gregory Maguire (but edited a little by me to fit all one page)

This is a story about a girl named Rae, her family, and her years throughout Hogwarts. It's a fun story about a spunky, punky red head, who doesn't understand her family. But it also deals with the darker sides of the book, including the 'right side' and 'bad side' and which one is which. I hope you enjoy it, and also please, PLEASE review. Thank you-Sworntothedarkside

A young girl sat alone in her bedroom with her stunning, long red hair over her face. She held in her hands her wand, rubbing it tenderly. It was a simple cherry oak wood with a dragon heartstring. Her twin brother, Draco Malfoy burst open her door.

"Hurry up, you lazy bum. C'mon, We'll miss the train! Rae!" The girl looked up at her twin. She shook her head stubbornly. Draco glared at her than ran out of her room screaming for their parents. The girl looked up and smiled upon her brother's leave. This was Rae Malfoy, the youngest member of the Malfoy clan. But she looked nothing like her twin or her parents. Draco, and their parents, who had blond hair was not present in her. The only thing that seemed to tie her to this family was her emerald green eyes. Rae's lovely mother, Narsissa slowly opened the door to Rae's room. "Sweetie? You're brother is right. You must get your trunk into the car." Then, her mother seeing the state of her daughter, sighed. "My sweet Rae…what will we ever do with your hair?" Narcissa fetched a comb from her dresser and started to try and tame Rae's wild red hair. (Much to Rae's displeasure)

"I can't believe you're starting your first year at Hogwatrs…and Draco too! You're father and I cannot believe they chose that fumbling old man to be headmaster, but I think it will still be a wonderful experience!" Rae bit her lip nervously. "I'm worried." She said simply. "About what?' her mother asked in confusion. "I won't make any friends. They won't like me. What if my room mate is really mean?" Narssica laughed. "Hush child. I'm sure you'll see there is nothing to worry about."

---------

One hour later, Rae and Draco were standing at the base of platform 9 ¾ . Rae looked up at the Hogwarts express in awe. Never in her whole life had she seen so many wizards and witches in one place! She finally felt free and relieved. Her mother's words had finally sunk it. "I'm going to grab a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. You remember them right?" Draco whispered in his sister's ear. Rae nodded absent-mindedly. This was typical of her brother, to leave her on her own. But no matter. She could find a bloody compartment herself if she needed.

Rae received a firm handshake from her father and a hug (Plus a few sobs) from her mother. Then, gathering her wheeling trunk, she hoped onto the train. A few minutes later, she was whishing she had gone with Draco. There seemed to be no empty compartments left. Finally, at the end she found one with just a single person, a young girl, about her age. She opened the door cautiously and peered in. "Is someone sitting here? And if not, may I join you?" Rae asked, trying to sound innocent. The girl nodded, but said nothing. Rae, content on having found a compartment put her trunk on the rack above her and sat down for the ride. But a few minutes into the ride, she found the silence awkward. She looked over her magazine at the dark-haired girl across from her. She had short brown hair and dark gray eyes. Her face was soft, but her mouth was hard. "Who are you?" Rae asked, unable to contain herself any longer. "Pansy Parkinson." Whispered the girl. Rae was delighted. "Pansy Parkinson? My dad works with a man named Joseph Parkinson!" Pansy looked up. "My father." She said and smiled, finally. "And who are you then?' Pansy asked her. "Rae." Rae said proudly. "Rae Malfoy." Pansy grinned, and stretched out a hand. "Great to meet you Rae. I hope we can be friends." Rae shook it enthusiastically. "It's a good bet." She grinned.

--------

The train had taken about 4 hours, and when it arrived, it was dark. Rae and Pansy, which had bonded quickly over the train ride, were sitting in line with the rest of the first-years. Rae had introduced Pansy to Draco, both of which regarded each other politely, but with no particular interest. "First yeas' this way." A heavy voice said, through the dark. Rae looked up, only to see the figured of a tall man illuminated by the lantern he was holding. "Aheam. T'is way!" he said louder. Rae and Pansy followed her curiously to the lake and boats in the dark, inky water. "Get in." the seemingly half-giant said gruffly. Pansy, Draco, Rae, Crabbe, and Goyle and got in one small boat. "This thing is bloody puny!" Draco complained. But Rae wasn't looking at the boat, we was looking at Hogwarts above. She gasped in awe. "wooowww." She said admiringly. After they had reached the shore they were heared into the great hall by some old women named professor McGoonigal, or something like that. Her eyes felt like they had widened about ten times their normal size when she saw the Great Hall. There were 4 long tables with 2 long benches on each side. "The four houses…" she thought reflectively. Her mother and father had already promised she was get Slytherin, but Rae was curious anyway.

Professor McGoonigal was reading off names slowly. "Malfoy, Draco." She read aloud next. Rae watched her brother confidently step up to this weird stool, with an old hat on it. He proudly placed it on his head. But no sooner had it touched the brim of his head, then the hat cried out "SLYTHERIN!" Rae clapped loudly for her brother, and she smugly took a seat at the Slytherin table. "Malfoy, Rae." She heard her name called and she approached the stool. Pansy whished her good luck. She felt her knees tremble and her mouth dry up fast. She grasped the old hat and placed it on her head, and it slid down, over her eyes.

"Hmmmmm." The hat said out loud. "Another Malfoy. All Malfoys before have gone to Slytherin." Rae bit her lip again. "Oh please don't let me disappoint my family!" she thought stressed. "You wish to join your brother 'eh? Then that would be…SLYTHERIN!" Rae jumped up quickly and joined her twin. The rest of the feast was a blur. Pansy had also made Slytherin, and they were enjoying each other's company at the table together. Then Dumbledor, the old headmaster her mother had complained of made a long, and boring speech. He introduced the teachers (and she figured out it was professor McGonagall, not McGoonigal) but other than that only one teacher stuck out in her mind. And this was the likes of professor Snape, the leader of Slytherin house. After dinner, heads of houses led their new pupils to the dormitories. The Slytherin head was a tall man with cold eyes and solid black hair. She didn't know him. Her took many turns she was sure she wouldn't remember, and finally ended up at a solid brick wall. He tapped one stone near the bottom, and the wall opened, revealing a large common room with a roaring fire. The girl's and boy's rooms were down separate ladders to the left and right.

Rae went down the left ladder, to the girls' rooms and quickly undressed and crawled into bed. Pansy did the same and lay down in the bed next to her's. "Isn't Hogwartz great?" Pnasy asked her. Rae nodded. "Oh yes. It's just….not what I expected is all." Pansy might have asked her what she had meant by that, but Rae didn't hear. Her ears closed up and her eyes shut as she drifted off to her first sleep in her new home.


	2. The Chase

**-**The good, the bad, and everything in between, ch. 2

Rae awoke slowly the next morning to the cooing of the owls. The castle was already bathed in sunlight and a good deal was shinning through the window onto her bed. She turned over to see Pansy brushing her hair and already dressed. "Oh, you're awake! C'mon, I'll wait and then we can go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Rae nodded sleepily and hobbled out of bed awkwardly. She pulled on a pair of jeans and an old green t-shirt. "C'mon!" Pansy said impatiently. "Let's go!"

Pansy introduced Rae to a couple of her friends before she came into Hogwarts. All Slytherin girls, Rae began to feel the secluded feeling of each house. Rae was standing at the base of one of the staircases in line next to Pansy. "What's the hold up?" Pansy asked her moodily. Rae shrugged. She stood on her toes to try to get a better view. Over a few shoulders she saw…Draco. And another kid she didn't know with black hair and green eyes. Draco seemed to be yelling at the kid. Rae pushed her way through to her brother. "Draco! What are you doing? And on your first day! Mum will be ashamed." Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy came rushing up. She gasped. "Don't you know who that is Rae? That's Harry Potter." Rae stopped short and stared at the two of them. Pansy looked worried but her brother looked angry. "Jeez Rae." Draco muttered as he pushed his way out of the crowd quickly followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

---------------

Later in the great hall Pansy was comforting her. "It's ok, Rae. You didn't know it was Harry Potter." Rae shrugged. "I don't care much to tell the truth." But she bit her lip. "My dad and mum always say nasty things about that boy and his parents. But still…if he defeated the Dark Lord.." Pansy cut her off. "Shut up, Rae! We mustn't talk about _Him_ here." Rae was puzzled. She had heard so much about the Dark Lord. How great he was…how terrible he was. Rae's father went on, and on about Voldemort and these people called Death Eaters. How they served the Dark Lord and brought justice to muggles and half-blood wizards. (Which he called a name her mother said never to repeat.) Rae knew her father supported Voldemort's ideas full-heartedly, as did her mother. Rae even suspected him of once being a Death Eater.

Pansy shoved her schedule at Rae's arm. "Have a look. He have double potions with the…Gryffindors, ugh!" Rae munched on a piece of toast. "Why's that terrible?" Pansy just stared at her. "You've had a sheltered childhood, you know that?" She said and crossed her arms. Rae scowled at her, "I do not! And what do you mean by that?" "Nothing." Said Pansy. "It's just…everyone knows that Gryffindors are snotty, full of themselves and bratty!" Pansy spat. Rae shrugged. That was her brother's outlook too, but she didn't know if she was ready to believe it yet.

"Also that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly are in Gryffindor too!" Pansy said angrily. "Did you say Weasly? My dad talks about that family…says they're poorer than dirt." Rae spoke. Pansy nodded. "Exactly. And Granger is a know-it-all mudblood." Rae glanced at her but said nothing on her language. She shrugged. "I guess it just doesn't bother me." Pansy groaned. "Well, hurry up at least. We'll be late for potions."

Rae took her seat among Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls named Alex, Alyssa, and Melody. She watched out of the corner of her eye Harry Potter, sitting next to Herminone and Ronald. There was also a boy sitting next to Harry she didn't know. He had shiny auburn hair and deep blue eyes. "Listen up!" Rae snapped out of it and turned to the potions teacher. "I am professor Snape, your potions master. Pay attention in this class, and you will be able to do remarkable things." Snape had long black hair and cold gray eyes. She knew he was the head of Slytherin house. Snape glanced down at Harry, sitting in the second row. "Ahhh..who do we have here? If it's not Harry Potter…our new celebrity." A few Slytherins laughed rudely, including her brother. "Potter." He snapped. "Can you tell me where I can find the bezoar stone?" Harry shrugged. But Hermione's hand was in the air, waving franticly . Pansy snorted and Rae chuckled a bit. "She? She is a know-it-all." Pansy whispered in her ear. Rae nodded, now believing. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, as did the rest of the day.

It was later, when all the Slytherins were gathered around the common room. Draco was doing an imitation of Hermione and everyone was laughing. She even found herself laughing out loud a couple of times, though her brother's act was not funny in the least. After a few glasses of Pumpkin juice someone had managed to nag from the kitchens she headed down to the girl's dormitory. She undressed and quickly brushed her hair. Pansy sat down on her bed across from her. "See Rae? I told you. Those Gryffindors are losers, right?" Rae smiled. "You were right. Draco was too. I was being stupid." Both girls laughed and rolled into their beds. "Oh, Pansy! One question." Rae said suddenly. Pansy rolled over. "Yeah?" "Well, you know that kid sitting in potions today next to Harry? Who was he?" Rae asked. "The brown-haired one?." Pansy asked. "Auburn." Rae correctly sharply, but with a look from Pansy quickly added, "But yeah." "I dunno." Pansy said. "Why?" Rae rolled over. "What? No reason. Just curious." Pansy rolled over too. "Night."

_Rae was a teenager. She was pretty and had long red hair. She was wearing black clothes and smiling at some guy behind her. Then there was two guys…one was fighting the other and the other was screaming. _Rae woke up and yelped. She breathed in heavily and looked outside. It was still dark and no one was awake. Rae laid back down and shook her head. "Stupid dream. No pumpkin juice before bed for you." She muttered to herself and closed her eyes again.

Rae rolled over. Then she rolled over again. She was freezing. Where was her blanket? Rae groaned and opened to her eyes to retrieve her blanket from the floor. But when she got up she realized the dorm room was empty. She looked around frantically but Alex, Alyssa, Melody and Pansy were gone. She groaned and looked at the ceiling. "Why me!" she shouted to no one. "I'm gunna be so late…Snape's is going to kill me…" she said to herself as she pulled on clothes and her cape. She ran out of the deserted common room and practiced her speech to Snape as she sprinted down the halls. "I'm so sorry professor, I overslept." No, that wasn't going to work. "You see professor, I had a bad dream and it made me oversleep." No, she didn't want to tell anyone about the dream yet. She moaned and just opened the doors to the potions room. "Sorry, sorry professor Snape." She gasped. "I overslept. Won't happen again." She dropped her books and looked at the class. Everyone was divided into pairs. "Calm down, Rae." Snape said calmly. "It happens to everyone. It's just that we were going to make a potion in pairs today and you don't have a part-"

"I'M HERE!" Everyone erupted into laughter and jeers as a boy entered the class. The same boy she saw yesterday with the auburn hair had just thrown open the doors. "I'm sorry Snape, I mean professor. It seems the house elves misplaced my clothes and suitcase. Couldn't find pants." He grinned and everyone laughed. Snape however looked stern. "That is inexcusable, Logan. No one is allowed late to my class. 10 points from Gryffindor." Logan scowled at him, but then like Rae stared at the seating arrangement. "I'm sorry, Ms. Malfoy, but it looks like you'll have to be paired with Mr. Logan today." Rae's eyes widened and Pansy made a simpathetic face for her, sitting in the fourth row with Melody. Rae sighed and moved a chair and her cauldron next to…whatever his name was. He moved his textbook and a stool over into the corner with her.

"Hey, you're Draco's sister, right?" Rae nodded and stared at him. "What's your name?" Rae blinked. "Rae." She said. The boy grinned. "I'm Chase. Chase Logan. Do you know Ron Weasly? He's my cousin." Rae nodded and looked down. "Um…c'mon. We have to make the…" she scanned her textbook. "Wigensweld potion." Chase nodded and flipped through his textbook to the page with the ingredients. Rae didn't talk to Chase throughout the class, except for, "Pass me the knife," but other than that she avoided him. When Snape came around to inspect the cauldrons, he nodded at theirs. "Not Bad, Malfoy, not bad…considering." When he was gone Chase made a face. "Can you believe him!" he exploded. "He is the rudest teacher I've ever met! Do you agree?" Rae shook her head. "He's not rude to me…" She trailed off. "That's cause you're a Slytherin! His house! He is so…housesit." Rae snorted. "You jus think that because you're a-" Chase looked at her. "A Gryffindor? Yeah. But think about it." And then he scooped up his books and left with Rae stunned.

Pansy hurried over to her. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Rae. I thought you were sick or something.." Pansy went on but Rae didn't say anything. Her eyes were focused on the cauldron, steaming and brewing. "Rae? RAE?" Pansy shouted in her ear. "wha- what?" She asked, turning back to her friend. "You..ok?" Pansy asked annoyed. Rae didn't say anything. She wasn't listening anymore. She was thinking about what Chase had said…"Think about it."


	3. Christmas Time Is Here

-The good, the bad and everything in between ch.3

Winter came late this year. Snow came late too. But it was finally here. Little by little, flurries had added up and now filled the school yard with a thick blanket of snow. Today was the day the Hogwarts express left to take students home for the holiday. Down on the platform kids waved goodbye to each other. As it was so, for Draco and Rae Malfoy. The twins were splitting up this year because Rae had to make up lots of tests. "Say hi to mum and dad for me." Rae said and gave her brother a quick hug which he returned. "Tell them I'm doing well and give them this." She handed Draco a rapped box of chocolate. Draco nodded. "So who is staying with you?" "Pansy is staying with me. She's so nice." Draco nodded. "See ya sis." And with that he bored the train. Rae was left standing at the gates. She saw a few others staying and waving goobye to friends as well. This group included Harry, Hermione, Ron and Chase. She was slightly annoyed, but tried to shake it off, it was 3 days before Christmas.

Rae sighed, now feeling quite alone. She headed up to the Great Hall to grab some lunch. She entered the hall and found herself alone except for a few people huddled in groups at other tables. She grabbed a sandwich and poured over her History of Magic textbook. She saw Harry's little group sit down at the table behind her. Harry and Ron were whispering something and Hermione seemed to her going off to the library. Chase had a game of exploding snap and seemed to be playing by himself. When Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for the library, he stayed. He seemed to be involved in his game, but Rae couldn't concentrate anymore. She grabbed her books and set out for the common room, annoyed.

"Hey! You wanna play?" Rae turned around. Chase had lifted his head and was looking at her. "Errr, not really." Rae said. "C'mon! Don't you like exploding snap?" Chased grinned. "I do…it's just..." Rae trailed off. "Fine." She rolled her eyes, but sat down across from Chase. He handed her the dice and pieces and she played silently for a while. "Why aren't you going home?" Chase asked finally. "Oh…I have to take tests." Rae said, but not looking up. "What about you?" Chase ran a hand through his hair. Rae sensed they had reached a delicate topic. "My dad's a drunk." He said finally. "I can't stand being near him on Christmas." Rae looked up. "I'm sorry." She said, and felt herself actually meaning it. "What about your mom?" Chase stared her hard in the eyes. "My mum's dead." Rae brushed some hair behind her ear. She stood up to leave. "Well maybe I should go." "No wait. It's not a big deal. You didn't know. Now, sit down Rae. You know, you're much nicer when you aren't around Pansy and her gang."

Rae sat down but glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked flatly. Chase shrugged. "It's just that...they're not very nice to us Gryffindors. I'm sure you've noticed." Rae glanced at him. "How do you know I'm not like that?" Chase didn't move. "You're different. I can tell. You don't need to torment us to make you feel better. They do." Rae didn't say anything but this time she did head out the door. Chase didn't get up to stop her but he did shout before she shut the doors, "Lets play again sometime!"

Rae met up with Pansy in the common room. "Where were you?" she exploded. "I was waiting for a half an hour!" Rae sat down and sighed. "Sorry. I was playing exploding snap with Chase." Pansy looked up. "What? You were playing with a snobby Gryffindor?" Rae shoo her head slightly. "Chase isn't a snob like Harry, or Ron or that Hermione girl. He's…different." Pansy shook her head. "Whatever you say. Now, c'mon. I said I'd help you study, not go on about Gryffindor idiots." Rae smiled to herself and handed Pansy her textbook.

"WAKE UP! Rae, it's Christmas!" Pansy shouted at the top of her lungs. Rae grinned as she wiped her eyes. She hurried downstairs and grinned. There was a small Christmas tree with a good number of presents underneath, some for each Slytherin. Pansy had already dug into her lot. Rae took a gift and tore off the paper gently. "Ugh." She said, holding it up. "Socks again! I told mum I didn't want socks but she bloody, won't give it up!" Pansy cracked up. After all the presents were sorted and opened the two girls headed outside.

It had snowed again last night and there was fresh snow on the ground. But the sticky kind, the kind that's easy to make into snowballs. And that was just what some were doing. Ahead of them, on the Quidditch field about 20 students were gathered and well, throwing snow at each other, laughing and screamed. "Pansy! That looks like fun!" Pansy rolled her eyes at Rae, but followed after her. Rae scooped up some snow and packed it down into a…spherical shape. She hurled it at the next dark figure that walked by. He glared at her then laughed and hurled some back. Rae even saw Pansy hurl a few at a kid before she was knocked to the ground by about 10 snowballs. Rae turned, trying to find a target to throw her snowball at. All of a sudden, a familiar figure appeared in front of her. "Well, if it's not my exploding snap partner." Said the warm voice. "You!" Rae accused for no reason. Chase laughed and chucked a snowball at her. Rae ducked threw hers. It hit him square in the face. Rae cracked up and even Chase smiled. Pansy headed over to her. "Rae! I'm leaving." Said Pansy furious. "Let's go. You are such a kid. I mean grow up, you're 12." Rae felt herself being dragged away by Pansy. Chase stayed where he was but gave her a small wink.

Come January the snow had finally started to melt. Grass poked through the snow but it was still cold, and rainy. Rae had fallen behind in her schoolwork and was spending way too much time in the library. One day while she was poured over her studies Pansy came to retrieve her. "You've been studying too much. Come with me." Rae followed her friend through the hall way and out of the library, pretending to be annoyed, while she was really rather amused. Melody ran up to Pansy and Rae. "Hey girlies. Where you headed?" Pansy snorted. "We're going back to the common room to stuff our faces with candy." Melody grinned mind if we tag along?" Alex and Alyssa had suddenly appeared at their sides. Rae didn't care much for these girls. Alyssa had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She never talked to her. Alex had this annoying habit of insulting every girl that walked past them. She was blonde and had light blue eyes. She laughed too much and it annoyed her. Melody on the other hand was…okay. She didn't ignore her like the other too. She even seemed to be nice. But when a Gryffindor came around the courner she would be the first to attack with a wave of insults. She had pretty short light-brown hair and brown eyes. Rae was walking alongside Pansy and Alex when Pansy suddenly stopped short.

"Granger." She said bitterly, and sure enough there was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Chase. Pansy walked up to them and crossed her arms. "What's the matter Granger? Only get a 99 on the Herbology test?" Alyssa and Melody snickered cruelly. "Lay off." Said Harry who looked up from a magazine. "You wanna make us, Potter?" Ask Melody too sweetly. Ron stood up angrily. "Sure he will." He spat. "What's the matter, Weasley. Upset cause your daddy couldn't afford to get you a Christmas present except that horrible sweater?" Pansy grinned. "Don't you think Rae?" Pansy asked her. Rae nodded humbly. "It's horrible."

"Leave him alone Malfoy."

"Make me."

"You're just as bad as your brother."

"Am I?" Rae asked innocently. Behind her she heard the girls cracking up. Chase looked over Harry's shoulder at her. He had on a grim face almost…disappointed. "Didn't you hear me Rae Malfoy? I said you're just as bad as your bloody brother." Rae wasn't listening. A strange feeling was clawing at her from inside her chest. Guilt.

Chase threw her one last glance before her shouldered his book bag. Just then Draco and Crabbe and Goyle showed up. "Well, well. My favorite mudblood." He spat at Hermione's feet. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Chase finally spoke. "I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy. At least Hermione can perform her Wigensweld potion correctly. As I recall, Goyle here tried to taste yours and ended up in the hospital wing for 3 days with a punctured spleen." The Gryffindors behind them roared with laughter. Chase put his arm on Hermione's shoulder and steered her away.

Later in the evening Pansy was talking to Rae. "You know. You were wrong about Chase. He is as big a brat as the others." Rae didn't say anything. She was lying down on her bed with her feet in the air and her face held up by her hands. "I dunno. Sometimes I think we may be too harsh on them." Pansy looked at her confounded, then smacked her. "Get a grip girl. You had better not let your father or mum hear you say things like that." Rae glared at her, then softened up a bit. "I know, I know. It's just…"

"It's just nothing. Don't think about it. Go to sleep."

Pansy rolled into her bed and flicked off the light.

"But what if..."

"SLEEP!"


	4. Questions and Answers

-The Good, The bad and everything In Between ch. 4

"Qudditch? What the hell is Quidditch?"

Rae laughed at Pansy until she almost fell over. Pansy looked extremely annoyed and rather upset. "I cannot believe you don't know what Quidditch is!" Rae smiled at Pansy, finally able to know something about the world Pansy didn't.

"I'm about 5 seconds away from punching your face in." Pansy retorted rudely. "Ok, ok, Pansy. Quidditch is th best game _ever_ it's a sport. How come you've never heard of it?"

"My family doesn't like sports."

"Do you have siblings?"

"An older brother. I never see him."

"Oh, okay, well you'll love it." Rae concluded. "One of the first Slytherin game is here. I'm so excited!" Rae threw up her arms and fell back on her bed. It was Saturday, and there were no classes. The game was in an hour.

"What's the point of the game?"

Rae stared at her friend in amazement. "There are 4 different types of balls. A Quaffle, which is the one the Chasers pass, 2 bludgers, which are hit at players by beaters, and one Snitch. The seeker has to catch the Golden Snitch to end the game and win."

Pansy shook her head in disbelief. "If you're so obsessed with this game how come you haven't tried out for the house team.

Rae bit her lip, but settled for, "I don't think they let first years play." Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because that Potter kid is a seeker for Gryffindor."

"Really! Wow! He much be the youngest Seeker in a century!" Pansy glared at Rae. "Are you saying he's good!"

"He must be! Seeker is a hard position! I can't wait to see him play!"

The school was filing into the stadium. The game today was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Scarves of red and gold and silver and green doted the rows with color and cheer. Banners waved and chants were sang. (Rae even saw the Weasley twins set off a round of dung bombs)

Finally the players flew onto the field. Rae didn't know many of the Slytherin team but she saw Harry Potter immediately. He had a great broom, a Nimbus 2000, that was the broom she wanted! Fans cheered on their team and house colors waved. Rae loved it. Next to her though, Pansy looked ill.

"You okay?" Rae asked.

"I think I might puke. I hate sports."

Rae grinned. The game was great, and despite Pansy's insults…Harry was a great Seeker. The score was 30 vs. 20, with Slytherin in the lead when Harry suddenly flew upward. Rae stood up to watch him, and all around her people copied her move. Was he heading for the Snitch? Rae thought she might have seen a small glint of gold, but she wasn't sure. Then Harry dove down suddenly. The Slytherin Seeker dove too, but he was no where near it. Then Harry stood up…on his broom? "What the heck is he doing?" Rae cried to Pansy, who returned her with an evil glare.

Rae saw Harry dive and and fall to the ground. He clutched his chest. "Oh my god, he's gunna puke!" Rae said disgusted. But no…he reached into his mouth and pulled out the Snitch! The croud erupted in cheers and Rae applauded politely. Draco, behind her, swore feverishly. "Oh c'mon Draco. That was a brilliant game!" Rae called to her twin. Draco returned this with a glare.

"What are you crazy, Rae? You're going soft, you know that! And he obviously cheated! Potters now way near that good." Rae shook her head and turned back to Pansy who had wrapped herself in a blanket. She sneezed and Rae saw her eyes were swollen and her nose was red. Rae turned to her,

"Pansy? You okay? It looks like you might.."

Pansy hurled.

"I hate you." Pansy said from her bed. After the game Pansy had thrown up…on Professor Snape. Rae, Alex, Melody and Alyssa hurried to rush their friend of the Quidditch Pitch and back to her bed.

"I hate you." Pansy mentioned again.

"I love you too." Said Rae. She threw a warm towel at Pansy. "Wipe your face." Alyssa came rushing into the room. "Oh my god, Pansy! Are you okay! What happened? Are you sick?"

Pansy glared at Alyssa. "No…not at all Alyssa. I just happened to spontaneously combust…all over Snape." Rae cracked up but Alyssa narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"I cannot believe you made me go out there, Rae." Mumbled Pansy.

Rae sighed. "We've already went over this. How was I supposed to know you were going to catch the flu? But did you enjoy the game?" Pansy said nothing but stared at Rae flatly.

"Never mind…"

Later in the day after Pansy's symptoms had gotten worse Rae had taken her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had assured Rae that pansy would be on her feet tomorrow at the latest, so Rae headed back to her dorm room.

Half-way to the brick that hid the Slytherin common room, she ran into the Gryffindors. They were all at the top of the staircase celebrating. It just so happened Rae needed to walk by them to get to her dorm. She tried to walk past without being noticed.

"Hey! What's the matter Malfoy? Don't feel like making fun of us now?" Called out a Gryffindor. Rae spun around. "N-no, I wasn't…"

The Gryffindors cracked up and a few whispered to each other. Rae felt her temper rising. Harry was in the middle with Chase, Ron and Hermimione, but he hadn't said anything. Ron however glared at her menacingly. Some of the older Gryffindors made some rude hand gestures at her. Chase looked worried, but none of the others did. They were bury insulting every little thing about Rae.

"Do you ever brush your hair, Malfoy?"

"And your brother! Isn't he a sight for sore eyes!

"What's a'matter, Rae? Loose a bet on the game!"

Rae looked up at them pleadingly, but none returned her with merciful looks. Then, one of the older Gryffindors threw a goblet of Pumpkin juice at her. Rae looked at herself, unbelievingly. She was soaked with wet, sticky juice.

Chase looked appalled, and Harry looked sorry too. Ron however, looked quite pleased. Rae clenched her fists and drew her wand, aiming at one of the kids who she thought threw the juice at her. Some of the Gryffindors made 'oooo's' and challenging noises. Chase shook his head a bit worried, but he needn't have. Rae lowered her wand and her face fell as well.

"She doesn't have it in her."

"Nope, she doesn't have the gut to jinx one of us, mate."

Rae threw her cloak over her shoulders and ran. She ran and ran until she couldn't hear their laughter anymore.

Entering the common room she was aware of the people staring at her.

"What happened to you!" Draco asked, confused. Rae looked down. "Someone threw a goblet of pumpkin juice at me.." she mumbled.

Draco looked furious. "Who!"

"I dunno. A Gryffindor. Fourth-year maybe." She left Draco standing, looking confounded in the common room as she left for her dorm.

She showered and washed the juice off her completely. She changed and fell face-flat onto her bed. She groaned but did not cry. Rae didn't remember the last time she had cried. Maybe when she was 6.

She was confused, mostly. She had never insulted them before. Well, only agreeing that Ron's shirt was ugly, but that was it! Sure, her friends had been excessive but she wasn't! Rae rolled over and folde dher hands, thinking.

"You're not like them. I can tell." Chase's words haunted her mind. Was he right? But everyone in Slytherin hated everyone in Gryffindor, and vice versa. But Rae knew she didn't feel the same way, she didn't feel hate.

But they obviously hated her. The mocking and threats came back to her too. She knew what they had done was not fair, but did she deserve it? Rae closed her deep green eyes and sighed. "Why is this so hard to figure out?" she asked herself out loud.

If everyone from Slytherin hated Gryffindor…and she didn't, maybe Rae didn't belong in Slytherin. Rae hot herself. "Don't be silly." Rae told herself. "Everyone in our family at least since Grandpa has been in Slytherin. And besides, what other house would you go in? Ravenclaw? You're not that brilliant. Hufflepuff? I can't stand most of them…that leaves Gryffindor.

Rae tossed and turned that night in fevered dreams, but she had made her decision.

She woke up early the next morning, as planned. She quickly dressed and ran down to the first corridor. She stopped before a huge golden eagle. It sat perched on it's stool, it's beak open and it's wings curved around the doorway. She knew this was the entrance to Dumbledor's office.

"I need to see the headmaster." She said out loud. Nothing happened. Rae cocked her head. "maybe it's a password…like the dorms…" Rae racked her brain for some clue to what the password was. She had no idea. She was just about to give up, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. She turned and saw herself in the half-moon spectacles of Dumbledor's.

"Headmaster." She breathed. "I needed to see you!"

Dumbledor nodded. "I know. Oh, and by the way, I like Acid pops."

Rae looked back at him. "Huh?" She asked flatly, but as soon as she turned around she saw the great golden eagle move slightly, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Oh."

Rae followed the headmaster upstairs. "I needed to ask you something." Dumbledor nodded. "I thought your family didn't approve of me." He said smiling.

Rae felt blood rising to her face. "Errr, they don't. Especially my brother." At that she felt herself turn completely red. "B-but, I do. I think you're really smart. And I.."

"You really aren't like the rest of the Malfoys, Ms. Rae" Rae groaned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I am so like my family. Draco is my _twin_." Dumbledor sighed.

"I mean your attitude is different, Rae. This is probably a good thing, too. You are much more open." Rae relaxed at this a little.

"So you had a question?"

"Ummm, yes. It's about my sorting. The hat seemed to want to put me into another house, I know it! But I asked to go with my brother, so it did." Dumbledor nodded. "So? What is the problem, do you want to switch houses now?"

"Oh no!" Rae burst out too quickly. "It's just that I wanted to know what the other house he would have put me in would have been." Dumbledor smiled, and gestured to an old wizard's hat sitting upon a shelf. Rae glanced back at the headmaster and licked her lips slightly.

"Um…hat? Can you tell me what other house I would have been in?" Rae asked, feeling stupid.

The hat moved slightly. "Who is this? Ohhh, the Malfoy girl. Yes, you were puzzling. You had no qualities that would point you towards Slytherin, unlike your twin brother, but because you asked to go to Slytherin I complied." The hat seemed to nod.

"But what other house would I have been in?" Rae asked feeling desperate.

"Gryffindor." The hat said flatly. "You are braver than you know. You can pretend to be sly, and make fun of all the Gryffindors you like, but we both know that's not what you want." Rae backed up slowly, a puzzled look on her face. She turned back to Dumbledor.

"T-thank you headmaster, but I must be going…I have to go visit Pansy in the hospital wing."


	5. Rock Bottom

**-**The good, the bad, and everything In between ch. 5

_Dear mom,_

_Rae has been acting so weird lately. I know you didn't see her for Christmas, and neither did I. I know you told me to look out for her, well I am. She was okay at first, and made some friends. But there was this one incident, which is why I am writing. Rae was walking and minding her own business when some of Potter's mates insulted her and finally threw pumpkin juice at her. She said it was fine, but now she is confusing me. She also mentioned this Gryffindor named Chase Logan. He is a cousin of the Weasleys. I know you wouldn't like that. Please talk to her, maybe even take her out of school a little early this year after the final exams._

_-Draco_

"What are you writing?" Rae peered over her brother's shoulder. Draco put his body in front of the letter.

"Mind your own business, you idiot." Rae shrugged and went on her way. Draco looked back at his twin sister. They were twins, oh yes, but very different. Draco was older, he had always made a point of it. 13 minutes older. But it had always puzzled him why everyone in the family had light blonde hair, and now suddenly his twin had red?

He shook his head. It also bothered him that she was making friends with Gryffindors. Especially because one was related to the Weasleys, that dirt-poor family full of idiots. Harry Potter was the one person in the school he hated most. And he shared these feelings with his parents too, especially his father. If Rae started to become friends with _him_ she and their father were going to have a serious problem.

"A total betrayal to our family!" He muttered angrily. "How _dare_ she!"

"Okay, okay. Here's one you'll never get. What type of plant can be substituted for Mandrake in the Wigenweld potion?" Rae asked grinning.

Chase, from across the table groaned. "You made that up!" Rae snorted. "I did no such thing. I told you that you weren't ready for the Herbology exam." Chase glanced down at some note cards.

"We can't all be as brilliant as you." Rae nodded proudly. "Yup. But you'll manage. So come on. Take a guess!"

Chase was about to tell her a fake plant he had just made up when Harry and Ron ran into the room.

"Chase! Here you are…what are you doing?" Harry's face was shock rather than displeasure. "Harry, this is Rae. Rae Malfoy." Harry stared blankly at him. "Huh."

Rae stood up, "Maybe I better leave…" But Chase continued. "I know you and Draco have issues, but Rae is a totally different person."

"Who cares? She from bloody Slytherin!" Ron cried, aghast.

"Oh shut up, Ron! Chase is right, she's not Malfoy." Harry said sounding tired.

"See you Chase, Harry." And with that she grabbed her Herbology book and walked out of the library, with her head held high.

The first of the final exams was today in Potions. Rae was good at potions, and wasn't really worried. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and headed towards the potions room.

"Hey! Rae, wait up!" Rae turned around to see her brother running at her. "Sup?' she asked calmly.

"I need to talk to you." He rose up straight and started into her eyes coldly. Rae was confused. "What about?"

"Your new friends…Logan…and Potter. Also Weasley." He said bitterly. Rae scrunched her eyes. "Why?" she asked coldly. "They're great people."

"But they're Gryffindors!"

"What is you're point?"

"We don't hang around with them!"

"You're so stupid! Chase and Harry and Hermione…and even Ron are my friends. I like them, and I'm going to hang around with them no matter what you or dad or mum says!"

Draco looked stunned, even hurt.

"Whatever you say Rae." He said coldly. "You really are a disgrace."

Rae glared at Draco then turned and didn't look back  
Rae continued on her way to the potions room but Draco's words still hurt her. She tried to shake off the feeling, but without much success. She didn't really understand why she couldn't have friends that were Gryffindors and Slytherins. Pansy didn't like it, but she didn't really know much, Rae supposed.

Rae opened the door to the potions room. All around her students had a wand and a cauldron, also a test packet. Rae sat down and accepted her packet. She read over the first few questions and smiled to herself.

"Verismun, Verismun potion…" she mumbled to herself. "I have no idea what that is…"

After the writing part of the test Snape came around and gave everyone a different potion to brew. Rae was lucky, she got an easier one. She looked over and saw Draco had gotten and easy one too. But Hermione, Harry, Ron and Chase had been given the hardest separate potions in the first year. She shook her head sadly, and added her ingredients.

"How did you do?" After the test, Rae was talking to Pansy and Alex.

"Oh…I think I did …fine." Rae muttered, still hurting at Draco's words and chagrin. Chase and Hermione headed over to see Rae. "See you later…" Pansy mumbled, seeing them coming. Pansy turned and ran away, eyeing her friend oddly.

Hermione was going on, and on about how she knew that a bezoar stone was supposed to be used, but also a toadstool could have been used instead. Chase grinned at Rae, but seeing her face he quickly eyed her carefully.

"Something wrong?" He smiled encouragingly. Rae shook her head.

"Draco said I was...disrespecting our family by hanging out with Gryffindors."

"He's a bloody idiot," was Ron's opinion.

"Yes, c'mon Rae. Don't pay attention to your brother." Said Harry. Then five of them headed down to the Great Hall.

The problem with the Great Hall was that the tables were divided into houses. Usually this wasn't a problem, Rae had meals with Pansy and her Slytherin friends and caught up with Harry and the others later. But today she didn't want to be around any Slytherin, they kept looking at her strangely and whispering things. Draco glared at her all through lunch, and only Pansy would talk to her, though her voice was unusually high-pitched and squeaky.

Rae ate nothing, and left for the common room hungry and alone. Laying in her bed that night she was thinking to herself;

"I guess it's times like these when you find who your true friends are…like Pansy is still here with me? Right? And Draco and my parents couldn't ever just leave me…right?"


	6. Greetings and Goodbyes

-The Good, the Bad, and Everything In between ch. 6

"The fire crab…is the only animal that's fire can reach 1500 degrees…" Rae said out loud to herself while scribbling the answer onto her test packet.

"Done!" She cried happily as she handed in her last final exam. She ran out of the classroom shouting and whooping happily! "FINALLY! DONE!" No more tests! No more classes, this was her last night at Hogwarts and then she would be going home tomorrow. Rae thought about her mother and father. She couldn't wait to see them…she hoped they weren't too mad about her new friends.

Rae saw Pansy in the hall in front of her. "I finished!" She yelled to her friend. "I'm done!" Pansy grinned and gave her a short hug. "How'd it go?" Rae shrugged.

"Not bad I guess."

Pansy smiled. "Great! Then lets head up to the dormitories so we can pack up!" Rae ran to catch up with Pansy who had already sprinted down three staircases.

Laughing and joking, both girls bust open the door to the girl's dorms. Pansy panted and Rae laughed at her. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!"

Pansy looked saddened. "Yeah…and I won't be able to see you until September!" Rae looked sorrowful. "Can you visit during the summer?"

"Don't think so. My dad is taking my family on a vacation to Austria!"

"Wow cool!" Rae exclaimed. "Any particular reason?"

Pansy shrugged. "My dad is really into dragons and they have a showing there when we're going." Rae nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you next year, right?" Pansy grinned. "Sure."

The rest of the day was a blur of packing, crying, laughing and goodbyes. The feast in the Great Hall was wonderful, as always. Rae ate until she thought she was going to burst, but then so did everyone else. At night, she could barely sleep and finally managed to fall into her dreams that involved Pansy getting eaten by a dragon, Ron and Chase getting attacked by owls, and Draco getting coal for his birthday.

Rae woke up asking Alyssa which hospital Pansy had been put in. Alyssa giggled until all the first year girls were up and finally crying. All but Rae, that is.

"Guys…it's not that sad! We'll all be here next year, right?" Everyone nodded, and past conflicts between them were gone. Rae received and gave more hugs out then she had ever before.

Before she knew it they were on the platform, waving goodbye to the professors and friends.

Rae was desperately searching to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Chase, because she couldn't fine them anywhere. Then, above the heads of everyone else, she saw one tall head of red hair poking through the crowd. She hurried over to where she saw the speck of red, but saw neither Chase, nor Ron. Disappointed, she headed back towards the compartment on the train she was going to share with some Slytherins.

"Though I'd let you leave without a goodbye?' Ra turned. Chase was standing behind her, red head gleaming and a smile on hi broad face. Rae smiled sheepishly as she gave Chase a quick goodbye hug.   
"Where's Ron and everyone?" she asked, not wanting to forget them too. But she needn't have worried, Harry and Ron can running towards them with Hermione close behind.

"Oh, we thought we wouldn't get to say goodbye to our favorite Slytherin." Harry added with a small grin. Rae smiled back. "See you Harry, Hermione!" She beamed at both of them.

Ron stepped forward. "You uh…uh have a nice summer." He extended a hand awkwardly. Rae shook her head and gave him a quick hug to. Ron looked as though he had been confounded, but slowly (after a round of laughter from the others) grinned back.

"See you in 3 months!" Rae called behind her, stepping onto the train. Rae hurried to find the compartment Pansy and Draco were in before the train started to move. She finally found the compartment and swung the door wide open.

"Where were you?" Draco asked irritably.

"Saying goodbye to some friends." Rae said proudly. She smiled sweetly at her brother, who went to the corner of the compartment to sulk for the remainder of the ride.

Pansy shook her head, but said nothing. She smiled at Rae, but Rae still felt something between them had been broken.

She tried to forget it, she was probably imagining it, and besides, it was the first day of summer!

The ride was fine, but without much talk in between. Stepping off the Hogwarts Express, she had Draco bid goodbye to Pansy, Melody, Alex, Alyssa, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Rae cocked her head to the side and searched the crowd for her parents. She looked around with Draco and finally spotted them, in the side of platform 9 ¾. Her mother was dressed elegantly in green and her father in black. She ran up and beamed at both of them.

They returned this with blank stares. Draco caught up and hugged his mother and shook hands with his father. Rae did neither. She felt like they were blocking her out.

Finally her father looked down. "Rae we have to talk."

Rae grimaced,

"Why…is something wrong?"


	7. Bittersweet

-The Good, The Bad, and Everything In Between ch. 7

Well, I have written 6 chapters for the first year. Hopefully you didn't think that they were too boring. But in the second year my most of my characters have become teenagers. You know the sort, you hate 'em, you love 'em, well hopefully you can have strong emotions for these guys too. I would like to dedicate this chapter, _Bittersweet_ to four people. One, to Geraldine Potter. (that is her pen name) She is whom I have to thank for my 1st review! Yippie for me. The second and third is to aliciaspinnet7and catherinemcq, both of whom happen to be my best friends. And the third doesn't even know me, probably. Jagged Epiphany's fan fiction, _Old faces, new tricks_ is the first fan fiction I have ever read on this site.

It began by my friend, (catherinemcq) saying she'd pay me to read it. At first I refused, but then after reading the first chapter I got hooked. If you think this is good, go read her stuff.

This chapter is named _Bittersweet_ because Rae and everyone else are heading back to Hogwarts for the second year. The word bittersweet is actually an oxymoron, meaning it contradicts itself. But the heck with it. Off you go, then.

--------------------------------

"For goodness sakes hurry up!" Cried Narcissa Malfoy. Behind her, wearing a sour face was Rae Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. Both were Narcissa's twin children. Draco was tall, and had fine blonde hair, neat and clean. Rae had silky red hair, but more recently with a dyed purple streak on the right side. Both had extreme emerald green eyes.

"Oh my God!" A voice cried from somewhere in the crowd. Rae looked around curious to see whom the voice belonged to. Then, from out of nowhere a figure jumped out at her.

"Pansy!" Rae cried out, delighted to see her friend.

Pansy grinned. "Wow. You look different." She said, raising an eyebrow. Rae looked down at herself. Pansy was right, she did look different. Rae and Draco had celebrated their birthdays over the summer, and Rae had become a teenager. Along with it she had gained a punkish appearance and bold and daring attitude. Currently, she was wearing baggy black cargos and a red halter.

Pansy nudged Rae in the elbow. "Has your brother grown like, 5 inches?"

Rae let out a snort. "No, why?"

"No reason?"

Rae raised an eyebrow. "All right then."

At that moment Draco headed over to the two girls. "Mum and dad left." Rae's face fell. "Did they say goodbye?" Draco nodded. "To me. Mum said have a nice year." Rae grimaced.

Pansy eyed Rae curiously. "You havin' problems with your parents?" She asked curiously.

Rae sighed. "Yeah. Major ones. Since my kind brother here told them I made friends in Gryffindor (Pansy grimaced) they have treated me different." Pansy scrunched her eyes. "How so?"

"My mom ignores me, and my dad screams at me whenever possible." Pansy looked shocked. "But no big." Rae added quickly. "I don't need their approval anymore. I'm not a kid." Pansy shrugged indifferently.

"You're gunna sit with us on the train, right?" Rae shrugged. "Dunno." She said honestly. Pansy shook her head as Rae headed off through the crowd.

Finally, she spotted the group she was looking for.

"Rae!" Came a chorus of two or three. Rae ran over to where 4 students stood, grinning. The first had straight black hair and a lightning scar. "Harry!" She screamed, delighted. Harry smiled and shook her hand. The second had red hair and was carrying a rat in his hands. "Ron." She said in a high-pitched voice, mockingly.

"Oh, Hermione! Your hair looks gorgeous!" Rae gasped. Indeed, it was true. Hermione's once long and tangled brown hair was thinned, brushed and pulled neatly. "Hello, Rae." Hermione smiled.

Rae looked up at the fourth figure. He beamed at her. "Pansy was right." Rae thought, "Everyone had grown like 5 inches." Chase's auburn hair was long and straight. His blue eyes were unusually bright. "Hey." He said. Rae gave everyone a quick hug. "I'm so excited to be back!" she sighed, happily. "My house had been murder for the past 3 months."

Chase cocked his head to the side, as he had done so many times.

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents won't talk to me anymore." Rae winced, seeing their reaction. "But, it's not a big deal. For ¾ of the year I don't even see them. If they don't like it that I hang out with you…and you guys are great, then I don't need them." Harry beamed, and even Ron regarded her more warmly.

"What about your brother?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Rae shrugged, "I guess I don't need him either. Fancy finding a compartment?"

Rae grunted as she threw her suitcase on the rack above the compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chase and Rae sat down facing each other on the red leather seats/benches.

"I hope Pansy doesn't find out where I am…" Rae mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Chase turned to her. Rae shook her head. "Nothing." Rae had noticed along with Chase's new appearance he as also…quieter. Still the bold, never faltering, invulnerable Chase she had met a year ago…just quieter.

Rae looked up and nudged Chase next to her. "You okay? Somethin' wrong?" Ron turned to look at Chase, his cousin. There was an expression on both of their faces she couldn't read.

"If you don't want to tell us, it's ok." She whispered gently, but Chase shook his head.

"No, I'll tell you, but you're going to think it's worse than it actually is." Rae felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

"My dad died." Hermione let out a gasp and Rae clutched his hand supportively. Ron looked embarrassed.

"Where are you living?" Harry asked quietly.

At this time Chase smiled sadly. "My favorite Uncle's house. I'm living at Ron's."

"Oh." Was all Rae could say. She knew she should say something more to comfort him but she couldn't pull the words she wanted to say up through her throat.

"How did he die?" Rae finally asked.

"He finally drank too much. Got in a car and crashed in 5 minutes." Rae narrowed her eyes.

"My dad wasn't a wizard. He didn't even know I went to Hogwarts. He knew I went to school and then I came home. He thought it was a boarding school near London." Chase shook his head, disgusted.

The rest of the train ride was considerably quieter. No one said more than a few words and no one said a thing more about Chase's father.

---------------------

The feast in the Great Hall was as good as ever tonight, but Rae couldn't eat. Pansy kept trying to feed her giant helpings of chicken and duck, but Rae refused silently. Even Draco tried to get her to swallow a sip of Pumpkin juice.

Pansy sighed, "Ok, what is the matter with you, Rae?"

Rae shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just so…excited."

"Typical for a little book worm like you." Pansy said disgusted. Rae rolled her eyes happily. "Here comes the bloody baron with our class schedules." Rae cried out gleefully almost bouncing on the bench.

9:00-11:00 I Potions I with Gryffindors 

11:00- 12:00I Herbology I with Ravenclaws 

12:00-1:00 I Lunch I --------------------------

1:00-2:00 I History of Magic I with Hufflepuffs

2:00- 3:00 ICare of Magical Creatures I with Gryffindors

3:00-4:00 I Astrology I with Ravenclaws 

4:00-5:00 I Transfiguration I with Hufflepuffs

Rae leaned over Pansy's shoulder. "We took most of the same classes so…yup. The only difference is toy don't have Astrology when I do." Pansy had on a disgusted face.

"We still have to endure Care of Magical Creatures with that big oaf _and_ the Gryffindors. And Potions too!" Pansy groaned.

"This stinks…oh yeah, I forgot. You have all your little friends in Gryffindor." Rae glared at Pansy. "You too?" Pansy looked sour.

"I just think it's weird, alright? And where were you on the train? I was alone with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle the entire ride!" She complained, though not looking that upset about sharing a compartment with her brother. Rae did feel a little bad, so she made a quick and half-hearted apology to Pansy.

Dumbledor stepped up to the magic microphone that was charmed to be extra loud. He welcomed them back to Hogwarts and blahblahblah.

-----------------

Lying in bed that night Rae had her arms crossed behind her head. She loved everything about this place…almost. But here, this is where she felt most comfortable.

Forget her own bed at home. Her house was now a breeding ground for fights and tension. She hated it. Hogwarts, that's where she belonged, with her friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chase and Pansy. She couldn't wait to go through all her 7 years here.

Too bad for Rae that she didn't know she would never complete her 7th year.

Woo. That was some pretty heavy foreshadowing. I promise every chapter won't be like that for the readers that despise it, but for the people who like it (like me) there will be more of it.

Consider this your only warning. :-)


	8. Flames, Fire, and Betrayal

-The Good, the Bad, and everything in between ch.8

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, the set, the characters, and the

Plot, I only have control of this one character. That's it.

-------------

The new year seemed to be off to a fine start, on Rae's perspective. But by her standards, that just meant nothing terrible had happened yet. To bad for her it wouldn't last.

As the weather cooled, and the leaves feel one by one, Rae found herself amidst a heavy pile of schoolwork, once again. Classes were already heavily underway, and schedules were full.

Rae was currently standing under a large pine tree on the edge of the forest. She was shivering and wearing a long black cloak, and the Slytrherin scarf. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were standing on together on one side of Hagrid's hut, waiting for their lesson. The Gryffindors were all to the right of the hut, and the Slytherins on the left, clearly separated.

All but Rae, who stood in the middle, not clearly in any group. Pansy, Melody, Alex, and Alyssa were to her left and Chase, Hermione, Ron, and Harry to her right.

"Al' right. I got here a great lesson ter'day." Hagrid said coming out of his hut, carrying a great big box.

"What…is that?" Draco asked snobbishly, taking a step closer.

"Don' get to close." Hagrid warned him, but Draco stepped closer anyway. All of a sudden a large stream of fire burst from the side of the box.

Draco yelped, swore, and back off a bit, with chuckles from the Gryffindors and Rae.

"These…" Hagrid said opening the box to reveal several small cages, "Be fire crabs."

Everyone gaped at the enormous crabs. They were a deep orange with red-like gems on their shells. Draco cocked his head.

"That's it?" he asked, unimpressed.

Just then, one of the fire crabs roared and spat a huge burse of flame right at Draco.

Draco screamed ina very high-pitched way, and quickly tried to duck. Unfortunately, he couldn't get down fast enough, and soon his robes were on fire. The flame rose higher, and red and orange seeped through the morning.

Smoke quickly filled the area, and Hagrid ran into his house. He appeared a few moments later with a large bucket of water. He quickly dumped the entire bucket on Draco.

With screamed of laughter from the Gryffindors, and gasps from the Slytherins, it was clear Draco was stunned. He was conscious, but sitting in the middle of the field in a daze, his legs spread apart.

When Draco finally snapped out of it, he started to scream in pain. Pansy and Crabbe quickly rushed over to him and dragged him out of the area towards the infirmary.

---------------

Eating dinner that night was not pleasant. Rae ate near Pansy and Alex at the end of the Slytherin table. Pansy was pulling her hair out, worrying about Draco. Rae shook her head.

"He's fine, Pansy. Draco is known for overreacting."

Pansy moaned, but said nothing. Rae shook her head and looked down at her plate of chicken. She hardly felt like eating.

Finally, finally…Draco entered the Great Hall. He had just a small burn on his cheek, and his left arm was bandaged, but he looked fine.

Pansy jumped up,

"Draco! How are you? Are you okay?" She practically cried.

Draco approached the table and sat down across from Rae and next to Pansy.

"I guess." He said, sounding pitiful. Pansy looked upset, and rested her hand on Draco's. Rae looked curiously at her friend, but neither Draco, nor Pansy seemed to notice the gesture.

Draco then had a fierce, blazing, almost burning look in his eyes. He leaned over and whispered something in Pansy's ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Then he left, just like that.

Rae stared at him leaving.

"What did he say?" Rae asked confused. Still with wide eyes, Pansy shook her head.

"Nothing. Just homework stuff." Rae wasn't an idiot. She knew Pansy was lying…but why? What had her brother told her best friend, and left her out of it.

"Just plan on making an adjustment in your schedule tomorrow, Rae." Rae started worriedly at her friend.

"I'm errr…gunna go to bed." Rae got up quickly and left the table. She joined Chase and Hermione in the hallway and sided up next to them.

"I-I think my brother is up to something." She said, feeling like she had a golf ball stuck in her throat.

"Really? 'Chase turned sharply, "What?" Rae shrugged, "All he said was that we would have to make an adjustment in our schedule tomorrow." Hermione glanced at Rae.

"That sounds fishy." Rae nodded.

"Totally. I wouldn't put it past him to do something terrible." Harry and Ron ran up to the three of them.

"What's up?"

Rae and the others quickly explained to Harry and Ron. Ron looked dumbfounded. "He could really be up to something? This is our chance to catch him!" Rae glared at Ron.

"Orrrr, not."

Rae shook her head. "I think we should follow him."

A chorus of, "What" from all four of them echoed her.

Chase looked…mischievous. "How do we do that?" Rae smiled. "Ok, if Draco leaves the dormitory tonight, I'll follow him…and you can hide in the Great Hall under Harry's invisibility cloak." Harry nodded along with Chase and Ron.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione said bitterly. "They could just be boating!' Rae shook her head. "No, I can tell when Draco lies."

Hermione looked down at the ground. "Ok, then."

-----------------

At exactly 12:00 that night, Rae was sitting in the shadows of one of the green armchairs in the dormitory. She was dressed in all black, from a spaghetti strap top to her black cargos. She hoped the dark colors would hide her.

A few loud creeks came from the side near the boys rooms. Draco hobbled down the stairs with that fierce look in his eyes. He was also followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy?" He whispered up the girls' room. Pansy quickly appeared, (And Rae noticed she was wearing a particularly short green mini skirt.)

"Do you have them?" Pansy whispered.

Draco nodded. "We'll finally be able to take down this bid oaf, even without magic."

Rae's eyes widened. When the four of them left, she quickly followed in pursuit.

Then they headed down towards the gates. Rae also made sure they walked past the Great Hall. And even though, she couldn't see Harry, Ron, Chase, or Hermione, she was sure they were trailing her.

The Slytherins opened the gate to the grounds. They headed straight for the empty field, near where they had today's Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Then, all of them took a sharp turn and headed to Hagrid's hut. Rae fell back into the bushes near the hut, and remained silent. She watched as her brother pulled something from his cloak.

Rae felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a small shriek. She felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her into the darkness. She fought and bit against the stranger.

"Relax, stupid!" Chase said and removed his hand.

"Oh, sorry." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I forgot you were here." Chase said nothing but pointed towards the Slytherins.

They were all now huddled against a small box in her brother's hand.

"What is it?" Rae asked Chase, the tallest. Chase stood up and then quickly sat back down.

"You won't believe it…it's, it's a box of matches!" Hermione gasped and Harry looked very angry.

"We have to stop-" he began, but never finished, for over by the others, there was a large spark and a crack.

Someone screamed, and then the whole picture blew up in Rae's mind. She remembered Hagrid's hut, one minute, calm, the next erupting into flames.

Rae felt an arm around her, later finding out it was Chase. He hugged her close to him as all five of them stared at the wall of destruction. It was too overwhelming, there were flames, sparks and burning wood everywhere.

"We have to get out of here!" Someone screamed. But Rae's body felt limp, like jelly. She felt dizzy and started to breathe heavier.

She felt Chase and Harry pull her out of the forest….and then everything went black.

--------------

END

That's all folks…for now, I mean. So, what do you think? Please reply, do you like the chapter? More exciting then any other I think. And what about the cliff -hanger? Hehe. Ok, so I want to thank my friend, Catherine, who helped me come up with a plot and set for this chapter. Oh, any sorry it took so long to write, this one. 


	9. Crime and Punishment

**-The Good the Bad, and Everything In Between ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I make no money. From this story or otherwise. And I know nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dog, Jamie, since no one posts a reply.**

**Quote of the day:**

"**You can decide the world is a miserable, depressing place. Or, you can decide it's funny."-?**

**--------------**

**"Well, to tell or not to tell. That is the question."**

**Rae glanced up at Chase, who had spoken.**

"**Tell? Like a teacher? About Draco?" **

**The previous night had been a terrifying blur for Rae. All she remembered were red flames everywhere and it being really hot. They found out later than neither Hagrid or his dog Fang, had been hurt. **

**His house was a different story though, it was completely burned on one side, and everything in it was ash. But since it was brick, magic could repair it moderately. **

**"Yes, Rae. True, he is you're brother but you don't like him much…plus he just did something terrible." Hermione said in a huff.**

**Rae buried her face in her hands. She moaned desperately. **

"**Pansy helped too…not Pansy. My best friend…." Rae was an emotional wreck. Her long silky hair was plastered to her face and matted. Her usually bright green eyes were dim and indifferent. And there were small, but noticeable burns on her arms. **

**Ron glared angrily. "He burnt their house! We should all tell Professor McGonagal." **

**Rae sneezed and blew her nose violently. She nodded slowly. "Ok, but…you guys have to come. And I want to talk to Pansy."**

**Harry gave her a look, "You can talk to Pansy later. The McGonagal is only in her office one block." Rae stood up slowly and sighed.**

**"Okay, but if they get expelled…oh!" she gave a huge sob and let tears roll down her dirty face. **

**"It's okay, Rae. I-I don't think they will be expelled." Chase said, but didn't look at her. He was looking at the ceiling with his arms folded. **

**Rae nodded once more. Before anyone could say anything else she was out the door of the Great Hall, heading for McGonagal's office. **

**---------**

**"May I have a word with you, Professor?" **

**Professor McGonagal looked up questioningly. "Yes, Malfoy. Please come in."**

**A few thoughts rushed through her head. Rae never came to see her for homework help or any other reason. But if Albus trusted Rae, then she could too.**

**Rae sighed and sat down in a chair opposite from herself. Only then did she see Chase Logan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They were all outside her office door whispering. She shook her head.**

**"I need to tell you something." Her attention snapped back to Rae. Her face was down and she looked awfully upset. Plus, she had dirt everywhere on herself. **

**"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked impatiently. **

"**I know who set Hagrid's hut on fire." McGonagal's eyes snapped open.**

**"Who, Malfoy, who?" She asked impatiently.**

**Rae quivered violently. "I-I…" she trailed off unable to continue. McGonagal leaned forward. "Rae, whatever you tell me here can help. I won't tell…who ever it is you told me. I will tell them a professor spotted them. You must talk, Rae!" She said impatiently. **

**"My brother." Rae gulped. "And Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were there…" **

**"Oh my lord." The professor leaned back in her chair. "Rae, thank you so much for this information. I promise, this was the right thing to do." McGonagal said with growing respect for the girl. **

**Rae nodded silently and walked out of her office. **

**--------**

**"How did it go?"**

**Rae shook her head. "I sounded like a babbling freak." Harry put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You did the right thing." Rae looked away over her shoulder. "I guess. I just don't want them to get expelled! Pansy and I are very close….how could she do such a thing!" **

**No one said anything for a long time. "I don't think they will be expelled, Rae. No one was hurt. Detentions for a very long time, no doubt, but expelled, I don't think-" Hermione sighed, halfway through her sentence. **

**Rae walked down the hallway, leaving her friends confused and mislead. **

**At the Great Hall that night, she watched Professor McGonagal and Dumbledor step over to talk to Pansy and Draco. Draco was fuming and Pansy looked horrified. The look on their faces made her sick. She had to turn and leave. **

**Up in the dormitory, she found Pansy on her bed screaming. "What happened?" Rae asked, unemotionally. **

**"I have detentions until February!" She screamed **

"**Why?"**

**"Nothing!"**

"**You don't tell me anything anymore!"**

"**But it's not your business!"  
"I'm your best friend!"**

"**Fine, Rae! Your brother burned down Hagrid's hut. And we watched. There. Now go tell the teachers how horrible we are." **

**Rae said nothing. Little did Pansy know, she already had. **

**-------**

**Rae was poured over a book in the library with Hermione. "I wonder what ma and dad will do when Draco tells them he has detentions until February?" Rae thought aloud.**

**Hermione looked up. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. **

**Rae glared bitterly. "I can't believe I was so soft and emotional yesterday. My brother did something wrong. He _should_ have been expelled." **

**Hermione sighed, "You don't really mean that. I mean, I think he's a creep, but you don't want you're brother to be expelled!" **

**"Yes I do!" Rae said, flustered. "Then I would not have to face him so much. I can't stand him!" **

**"What about Pansy?"  
"Pansy too! This was totaled. We are growing too different…farther and farther apart." Rae hiccupped and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why am I so weird, Hermione? I am Slytherin, my whole family is as dark as it gets! Why am I different?"**

**Hermione said nothing, but closed her book and held Rae's hand. "Please, relax Rae. You are a good person…and one of my best friends. You don't need them."**

**"What if my dad finds out I told on Draco. He loves Draco. He never cared for me as much. I'll be kicked out! My mom won't be able to do anything."**

**"You won't be kicked out, Rae, because they'll never know. And besides…you could live me or something."**

**Rae exhaled deeply and tried to smile for Hermione. She knew she was trying so hard to make her feel better. It had almost worked.**

**"Thanks, Hermione."**

**Hermione grinned briefly, but quickly ducked her head behind her Hogwarts: A History book again.**

**Rae glanced behind her to the open window. She walked slowly through the bookshelves until she reached the stained glass window. She blew on it gently and the mist formed up on the glass as outside the snow began to fall. **

**  
**


End file.
